Far From Home
by laynee
Summary: 15 year old Dick Grayson is kidnapped from his school. Bruce must be both a concerned parent and Batman in order to save his son.
1. How It Started

I don't own Batman or Robin or Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson. Though I wish I did. This idea sort of ambushed me, so I figured I should write it. Sorry for the long absence from fanfic…..hopefully this is the start of a return.

-ff-

"Mr. Wayne, your meeting is in five minutes." Emily, his receptionist's voice came through the intercom.

Bruce picked up the files and stood from his desk. He didn't particularly want to spend the next three hours in a meeting, arguing over foreign policies, but it was one of those deals that would help stop the flow of illegal weapons. Something that would be extremely helpful in the long run.

"I'm on my way." He left his office.

In the conference room, the screens held the faces of four older men. Bruce sat down with a smile and spread out his papers.

"Gentlemen, thank you for taking the time to meet with me."

Dick sat with his friends at the lunch table. They laughed and joked along with all the other boys in the cafeteria, talked about how hard that English test was. Dick noticed the man that stepped into the room, but few others did. There was something about the way that the man held himself that made Dick wary.

When the man pulled out a semi-automatic gun and fired twice into the ceiling, Dick was the only one who wasn't caught completely off guard.

All the boys dove for the floor and the room got eerily quiet. One of the younger boys whimpered. Dick wished he were wearing his Robin uniform, rather than his school uniform.

Two more armed men walked into the room. They all wore black and had dark sunglasses and black fabric covering their mouths.

"Bring the boys into the gym. Shoot if they try to run." The first man said.

The boys were taken from the cafeteria in groups of ten. They were brought to the gym where the rest of the students and faculty had already been held hostage. Dick wanted to fight, he figured he could take out at least five of the men, but there were fifteen men holding guns and he didn't want any of the boys to get hurt.

Everyone was forced to lie down on the gym floor. Five of the men stood on the stage while the others patrolled among the boys and teachers. It was understood that if anyone so much as moved, they would be shot without question. Dick heard some of the boys stifle sobs, but all he wanted to do was something. Anything. Bruce hadn't trained him to lie on a floor while evil men did evil things. But he couldn't get the others hurt, he had to keep his head down until he knew what they wanted, until he knew there wouldn't be any casualties from his actions.

"Don't worry." The man obviously in charge of this entire hostage situation addressed the crowd. "We won't kill most of you, unless you give us reason to. We come here only for three boys." 

He paused for dramatic effect, his hands clasped behind his back. He was charismatic, in control, psychotic.

"Can I get one of you boys to help me?" He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

One of his men laughed.

A boy near the front was grabbed and dragged onto the stage. Dick recognized him, one of the younger boys, maybe ten years old. He was doing his best to be brave, but his breathing was fast and his hands shook.

The man in charge knelt down in front of the boy. "What's your name, son?"

"Kyle." He whispered.

"My name is Sean. Do you think you could help me?"

Kyle didn't answer, he didn't know what the right answer was.

Sean rested his hand on Kyle's shoulder and the boy flinched. "No need to be afraid. I won't hurt you if you help me." He looked out over the crowd of hostages. "Just help me find some people."

Sean stood and held Kyle in front of him. Sean jumped down from the stage and took the boy in his arms.

"I'm going to tell you some names, Kyle, and you're going to point out those boys to me. Understand?"

Again, Kyle didn't answer.

Sean tightened his grip on the boy and Kyle whimpered a little. "Do you understand?" The friendly tone was gone. He pulled a gun from a holster and held it up for Kyle to see.

"Yes." Kyle whispered.

Sean smiled again. "Good. Very good. Ready for the first one? Nathan McCallister, age 16."

Kyle looked out over the crowd of boys lying on the floor.

"Do you see him?"

Kyle barely nodded.

"Well, point him out to me, son." He leisurely aimed the gun towards Kyle's head.

The boy raised a shaking hand and pointed to a boy. Nathan McCallister was doing his best to keep his head down, but one of the men grabbed him off the floor anyway. He was pulled up to the stage, wisely he didn't fight back. His wrists were tied together and a gag was tied over his mouth.

Tears fell silently down Kyle's cheeks.

Sean smiled. "Good job, Kyle. Only two more names. Ryan Jones, age 13." He rested the barrel of the gun against Kyle's chest.

Again, Kyle pointed to a boy and sealed his fate.

Ryan was pulled from the crowd and bound just like Nathan was. The two chosen boys stood together on the stage. One of the men had his gun aimed at them.

"What are you going to do with those boys?" Mr. Reynalds sat up.

Dick glanced over at the teacher. "Christ, just stay down." He whispered.

"Sorry?" Sean turned to Mr. Reynalds. "Did you misunderstand me? Anyone who moves, dies." He cocked the gun.

Kyle covered his ears and Sean fired. Mr. Reynalds was dead before he fell back to the gym floor. Blood ran from the hole exactly between his eyes. The room had gone even more silent, nobody had dared even to breathe.

"Don't worry, boys. We're almost done here. Just one more name and you can all go back to your classes and your homework and your school day. Unless someone else wants to play hero. Anyone? Anybody want to be a hero?" The smile slid from his face. "Because a hero is only somebody who gets other people killed. As you all have seen. You should be grateful I didn't shoot more of you to make sure you stay quiet." He shifted Kyle on his hip. "One more name, Kyle. Richard Grayson, age 15."

Dick's breath caught in his lungs. He looked up and saw Kyle pointing at him. Kyle mouthed the words "I'm sorry" as Dick was grabbed and pulled up to the stage with the other boys. He was bound and gagged like the others.

"Thank you so much, Kyle." Sean set the boy down and Kyle's knees nearly buckled. "You've been a great help. Go on and lay back down with the other boys."

Kyle climbed down from the stage and pressed himself against the floor. He shook with silent sobs.

Nathan, Ryan and Dick were patted down. Pencils, pocket cars, watches, and other things that boys keep in their pockets were taken from them. All they had were their uniforms and the rope that tied their hands together.

Sean touched each boy on top of the head, like he was fond of them, like he cared about them. "It has been a pleasure. See, I kept my promise, most of you weren't hurt. Have a nice day."

The three chosen boys were pulled from the gym, Sean went with them. Three of the men stayed behind to make sure nobody moved.

Dick instantly knew why he and Nathan and Ryan were chosen. They had the wealthiest and most powerful fathers of any of the boys in the school.

The phone rang in the middle of the meeting. Bruce hated interruptions and Emily knew better than to call him.

He smiled at the men on the screens. "Gentlemen, if you would excuse me for a moment." He picked up the phone. "Emily, I said to hold all my calls until after this meeting."

"Sir." Her voice broke a little. "There has been a hostage situation at St. Matthias, your son's school."

Bruce's breath caught in his lungs.

"Three boys were kidnapped, your son was one of them."

He hung up the phone and turned to the men, waiting for him to continue the meeting. He swallowed, his heart pounded in his ears.

"Mr. Wayne, is everything all right?" One of the men asked.

Bruce took a slow breath. "Family emergency." He looked up at the men. "If we are unable to settle this within the next half hour, may I please request that we convene at a later date?"


	2. Unknowns

I don't own Batman or Robin or Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson. Though I wish I did. This idea sort of ambushed me, so I figured I should write it. Sorry for the long absence from fanfic…..hopefully this is the start of a return.

Sorry if there are typos, I have no editor. Also, I'm going to post this as fast as I write it, so that my attention doesn't waver and you don't end up with an unfinished story.

-ff-

The boys were brought down through the back of the school.

Sean stopped and smiled at them. "Can't have you seeing where we take you, it would ruin the surprise." He pulled black, cloth sacks over their heads.

The boys were taken outside and thrown into the back of a van. Dick twisted his wrists in the bonds and tried to loosen them. He wouldn't take them off yet, now was not the time to draw attention to himself. Right now he had to be like the other boys, scared and untrained by Batman.

"Do you think they'll kill us?" Nathan whispered.

Ryan sniffed. "Probably."

"No." Dick muttered. "They want something first, we have time."

The van started and pulled onto the street. Dick kept track of the turns, of the sounds on the street. He and Bruce had spent countless nights down the twisted streets of Gotham. Not seeing where he was going only made it a little more difficult to tell where they were going. He smirked as he recognized a few false turns and a few trips around the block in an attempt to confuse the boys if they were doing exactly what Dick was doing.

A half hour later, the van stopped. Nothing happened for a few minutes after that. Dick could hear Ryan and Nathan breathing next to him. For a moment, he considered attacking the person who opened the doors, but he didn't know how many men with guns would be standing on the other side. If there was one thing Bruce had drilled into his head, it was that jumping into a situation without an idea of what it was would be a quick way to get killed. Now was not the time to be Robin, not yet.

Finally the doors were opened. Dick instantly smelled the damp air of the bay and heard a few lonely seagulls calling out. He smirked, they were at the shipyards and near the east end, if the route the van took was any indication.

The boys were taken by the arms and led towards a building. They were pulled up four flights of stairs. They tripped and would have fallen if not for the strong hands holding them. Cement stairs, Dick noted, as he listened to the sound of his footsteps. He didn't hear any workers, so the building was abandoned.

They walked down a hall and were thrown into a room. The sacks were pulled from their head and the reinforced, steel door was slammed closed. The room had one narrow window at the top of one wall, cement block and had a small drain in one corner. It was cool and damp. Dick noted that both the window and the drain were too small for even him to squeeze through. Cement block, though, that was something.

Ryan shivered from fear, his eyes wide. Nathan went over and tried to open the door, but there was no handle on the inside and it was locked. Dick tried to listen for anything distinctive, but the walls were too thick, nearly soundproof. That worried him slightly, anything could happen in soundproof rooms.

Bruce rushed back to his office after the meeting. He reached for the phone and saw he had one message blinking. He pressed the button.

"Mr. Wayne. Do not alert the police, unless you don't feel the need to see your son again. Then by all means, feel free to give them a call. We've never met, but I know a lot of things about you. I know that you are a man of wealth and power, I know that you have a son and I know that you would like your son back. Your adorable little receptionist has a package for you, ask her for it and follow the instructions inside. Oh, and have a nice day."

Bruce didn't recognize the voice, it wasn't one of his usual adversaries and he ran through the list of those still locked up and those on the loose. This wasn't the work of anyone he had dealt with in the past, it was someone new.

He pressed the intercom. "Emily, is there a package for me?"

She came into his office holding a padded envelope. His name was written on the front. She handed it to him, fear in her eyes before she left.

Bruce opened it carefully and half expected a bomb or some sort of toxin. There was only a tape and a cell phone. He placed the tape into the player and waited.

A computerized voice spoke typed words on the screen. "Mr. Wayne. We have your son. If you would like to see him alive, you will do just as we say. You have already been told to not call the police. Same goes with the media. If we see you on the evening news, pleading with us to please, please return your beautiful and precious son to you; he will be killed. By now you're asking what we want from you. All in good time, patience, Mr. Wayne. If you agree to do things our way and by our rules. You only have to do one thing, pick up that phone. There is one number in the contacts. Call that number. If you are still not convinced that we do indeed know all about you and your son, let this help clear some things up." The voice stopped and video footage started playing. It showed Dick at school, talking and laughing with his friends on the front steps. Dick waiting for his ride home after school. Dick walking to the library. Dick arriving at school, that very morning. The video ended.

Bruce picked up the phone and called the one number in it.

"Mr. Wayne." It was the voice from the message. "How very good of you to call."

"Is my son all right?"

"Richard? Yes, for the moment. Have you called the police?" 

"No." His stomach was in knots. "Please. Let me speak with my son."

"Oh, all right." The voice was too cheery, too pleased.

There was the sound of the phone being shuffled and then breathing.

"Dick?"

"Dad." There was a quiver of fear in Dick's voice, but only Bruce would be able to hear that it wasn't real. He smiled and a little of the fear eased.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. They have us-" Whatever Dick was going to say was cut off, replaced by the man. "Sorry, that's all the time you get. Don't worry, we'll be in touch."

"If you lay a hand on him-"

The voice was hard now, dangerous. "Mr. Wayne, you are in no position to be making threats. By now there will be another package with your little receptionist, Emily. It will tell you what I want you to do next. Enjoy the rest of your day, I do hope I didn't mess up your schedule too terribly much." The call ended.

Bruce ran out to Emily. "The other envelope."

She handed it to him and cowered at his intensity.

"Who dropped it off?"

"A…a currier."

He tore open the envelope. "What did the currier look like?"

"The one that always comes. David."

He read the letter. _Meet at the Marlott Hotel on Seventh. Eight this evening. The main conference room on the first floor. The check-in desk will be waiting for you, simply give them your name. And do dress for the occasion. If we see one police officer, all the boys will be killed. Have a wonderful evening._

He looked up at Emily. "I won't be back for the rest of the day. Call me immediately if anything else comes in. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

He went back to his office and grabbed his jacket before he ran to the elevators.

Once in his car, he called the house.

Alfred picked up the phone. "Wayne residence." 

"Alfred, Dick's been kidnapped. Do not call the police."

"Master Richard's been…how? When?"

Bruce sighed and sped down the streets. "From school, this afternoon."

"What do they want with him? Who has him?"

"I don't know, it's none of the usuals, I didn't recognize the voice."

There was silence for a moment. "You spoke with the kidnapper?"

"I believe so. My presence is requested tonight at eight for further information."

"Is Master Richard all right?"

Bruce stared down the roads and went a little faster. "For now. He knows what to do." He hoped it would remain true.

Dick, Nathan and Ryan were tied to chairs. The fabic sacks were back over their heads, but the gags had been removed. Dick figured that about four hours had passed since they had been kidnapped. He could hear a few men walking slow laps around the boys, making sure they didn't move, making sure they didn't try to be a hero.


	3. A Prayer

I don't own Batman or Robin or Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson. Though I wish I did. This idea sort of ambushed me, so I figured I should write it. Sorry for the long absence from fanfic…..hopefully this is the start of a return.

Sorry if there are typos, I have no editor. Also, I'm going to post this as fast as I write it, so that my attention doesn't waver and you don't end up with an unfinished story.

-ff-

Bruce arrived at the Marlott Hotel at a quarter to eight. It was one of the hotels in Gotham that attracted men of his social standing. He paid the valet and got out of the car. He had dressed in a suit and tie. It felt like a terrible parody of the black tie events he was often required to attend. The kidnappers knew exactly who they were dealing with, if they were only dealing with Bruce Wayne. They had no idea that they had taken the son of Batman.

Bruce walked up to the front desk. "I have a meeting in the conference room."

The woman looked at him and smiled. "Name?"

"Bruce Wayne."

She nodded. "Just through those doors on your left. Please feel free to let any of the staff know if there is anything you need."

_I need my son back._ "Of course." He smiled a little and went through the doors.

Five chairs were set up facing a screen, a camera sat under it. A projector hummed in the back of the room. Bruce stood off to the side, his nerves wound tight and his senses picking up everything. A man and a woman entered not long after, they had the worried and anxious look of someone who had recently been told their son had been kidnapped. Mr. McCallister met Bruce's eyes and nodded once.

Bruce went over and extended his hand. "Bruce Wayne."

"Fredrick McCallister. My wife, Elizabeth." He took a slow breath. "Your son…?"

"Yes."

Fredrick nodded and brought his hand to his mouth. "Our boy, Nathan. I swear, if they hurt him…"

Bruce nodded. _No matter the outcome, they will pay._

Another man and woman entered, the same fear and panic in their eyes. They joined the group.

The man extended his hand. "Edward Jones, this is my wife, Laura."

"Bruce Wayne."

"Fredrick McCallister, and Elizabeth."

They had all dressed as though going to a museum opening. They were playing the game to get their sons back.

One of the hotel staff entered the room with a tray of champagne.

"Mr. Smith insists you enjoy yourselves."

Bruce leveled the young man with a glare. "Mr. Smith?"

The waiter faltered under the intensity. "The host of this event."

Bruce took a glass of champagne, but did not drink.

The others took one as well. Bruce always presented himself with such control and confidence, that others unconsciously found themselves following his lead when they didn't know what else to do.

The projector turned on, and Sean smiled at the group of parents from the screen. "Please, please take a seat."

Bruce hit record on a tape recorder in his pocket. They sat down and looked at the face of the man who had taken their sons.

"I know you must have questions, but let me see if I can't answer them first." He winked.

Bruce wanted to be furious at his cavalier approach to his son's life, but he forced himself to pay attention to the details. The way Sean spoke, the room behind him, any other sounds that the microphone would pick up.

"Your sons are still alive, unharmed even. For now. Yes, I am aware the police know about my little visit to the school, but don't worry. I know that none of you had anything to do with that. You can't simply walk into the most prestigious school in Gotham, take the entire student and faculty body hostage and not expect the police to know. What I don't want, is for you to tell the police about my little notes to you, or trying to trace the calls or figure out where the paper I used was bought from.

"If you are smart, you'll have noticed that you three, I'm talking to you gentlemen, are the most influential and wealthy people in Gotham. It's not a coincidence that it's your sons who are under my care. I fully intend to return them to you, provided you give me what I request." The pleasantries fade from his voice. "You haven't touched your champagne. I didn't poison it."

Bruce sat forward. "Perhaps we simply don't feel that this is an occasion for champagne. Forgive me, but I am a bit distraught."

"I understand. Would you like to see your sons?" Sean took a few steps back from the camera.

The three boys were tied to chairs, black sacks over their heads. The walls of the room were covered in black curtains. A bright light was shining on the boys. Three men with guns stood behind them. Sean walked over and stood between two of the boys. He rested his hands on their shoulders.

"See, perfectly safe. I'm sure you're tired of hearing me talk, so, why don't we let someone else have a turn." He pulled the sack off of Nathan's head.

Fredrick and Elizabeth gasped. She leaned forward as though trying to reach her son. He rested his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Sean smiled. "Just like we practiced, Nathan."

Nathan glanced over at Sean and took a shaky breath. "Dad, I'm okay. I need you, and the other fathers, to do something for me, for us. Sean here, who is very nice, needs your foreign bank account numbers. You see, he's always wanted so much more and knows someone as generous as you, would be able to help him." He spoke as though he was reading from cue cards.

He looked over at Sean again, fear bright in his eyes.

Sean rubbed the top of Nathan's head. "Good job, son."

Fredrick's hands were gripped tight around the arms of the chair.

"Just wait, there's more." Sean pulled the fabric from Dick's face.

Dick looked frightened, except Bruce saw the control in his eyes and knew it was an act. He was proud of his son, he knew that Dick was only the right moment away from being Robin.

Sean squeezed Dick's shoulder. "Go on, son."

"Dad. Don't tell the police anything. Nothing about the bank accounts or this little m-meeting." His lip quivered. "If you all do as you have been asked, then we should be fine and home soon. Sean will send you the place for you to drop the information off at, s-so we can get that all squared away." Dick never stuttered when he was nervous, he was pretending.

"Good job, Richard." Sean walked over and removed the sack from Ryan.

Ryan looked over at the other boys. Dick bowed his head.

Sean smiled. "It's all you, Ryan."

Laura gasped and Edward took her hand in his.

"I'm okay, dad. Just please, follow the-" He stopped.

Dick had started muttering something when Ryan had started talking, but was speaking louder now. "…pater noster, qui es in caelis, navalia orientali defende-"

"Stop talking." Sean grabbed Dick's arm.

He continued. "nos a malo cemento aedificium libera nos a nocentibus,-"

"Stop." He slapped the boy across the face.

"v area nos tuendos in iudiciis fenestellse,-"

Sean punched Dick in the stomach. The boy was out of breath for a moment, then took a gasping breath.

"in nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus sancti amen."

Sean punched the boy and he fell to the side. Blood ran from Dick's nose and he gasped for breath.

"Remember what I said about heroes, Richard." Sean hissed.

Dick opened his eyes and looked up at the man. "I was praying, I'm s-sorry." A tear traced it's way over the bridge of his nose.

Sean turned back to Ryan. "Finish what you were saying."

Ryan was shaken by what had happened.

"Ryan. Finish. Now."

"Please, follow the instructions, do not c-call the police. Please, dad." Ryan whispered.

Sean walked close to the camera. "I'm not messing around here, gentlemen. I'll be in touch in the morning."

The screen went dark. Bruce switched off the tape recorder.

Bruce's heartbeat was fast, his breathing tight and controlled. His knuckles hurt from how tightly he was clenching his hands. There was so much he needed to do. Sean was being very careful about making sure that the only information was what he was giving out.

"Mr. Wayne." Elizabeth stood in front of him.

He stood and met her eyes.

"I'm sorry, about your son."

"He'll be all right. He's strong." He needed to go home and translate the Latin. "Your son will be fine, as well."

Dick wasn't religious, they had never gone to anything more than Christmas eve service. It wasn't a prayer, it was information. Bruce knew that and was proud, but it was risk that could have ended up much worse. Watching his son be beaten and being able to do absolutely nothing was more than he could stand.

Bruce left the hotel and drove home as fast as he could. There was so much to do, and only Batman could do it.

Translation of the Latin Dick was saying:

our father who art in heaven, east end of shipyard, protect us from evil, cement building, deliver us from harm, fifth floor, keep us safe in trials, small windows, in the name of the father, son and holy spirit, amen


	4. Time

I don't own Batman or Robin or Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson. Though I wish I did. This idea sort of ambushed me, so I figured I should write it. Sorry for the long absence from fanfic…..hopefully this is the start of a return.

Sorry if there are typos, I have no editor. Also, I'm going to post this as fast as I write it, so that my attention doesn't waver and you don't end up with an unfinished story.

-ff-

The boys were thrown back in the room, their hands still tied. Three bottles of water were thrown in after them and the door slammed shut. Dick sat down and leaned against a wall. His head throbbed slightly from when he hit the floor.

"Dick, you all right?" Nathan knelt down next to him.

"Yeah." He took a slow breath. "Looks worse than it is." He wiped half dried blood from his face.

Ryan stood in the middle of the room, his eyes wide and his hands shaking.

"Ryan, you all right?" Dick pushed himself up.

The boy nodded, but it was an obvious lie.

Dick picked up one of the bottles of water and handed it to him. "Don't drink all of it, might be the only water we get for a while."

Ryan took a slow drink and sat down. He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I want to go home."

"Yeah, me too." Nathan sat down next to him.

Dick walked the edges of the room and looked for any weaknesses or ways out. The only way out was through that door, and it had to be opened from the outside. For the first time since the men entered the school, he felt afraid of the unknown.

Bruce stood in front of the computers in the Batcave. He had already put the recording from Dick into the computer and translated it. He smiled a little as he saw the information Dick had given him. He pulled up a map of the shipyards and focused on cement buildings, over four stories high on the east side. It definitely narrowed down the options and would make it easier for Bruce to get to those boys.

There were still too many buildings, though. Too many options. He paged through pictures of buildings that fit the description until he came to one and knew it had to be it.

In the early 1970s, Gotham had decided that the needed to build another prison to reduce crowding. The only place that would allow a prison was near the shipyards, so a building was built. Seven stories, cement block, small windows. Thing about the prison was that because it was so close to the bay, it was constantly damp. In the late 1990s the city deemed the building unfit for people, even prisoners. So it was abandoned and now apparently served its purpose for junkies and kidnappers.

"Anything, Master Bruce?"

Bruce turned at Alfred's voice.

"I think I know where the boys are being held. I'm going to go check it out tonight."

Alfred had seen Bruce focused and dangerous like this only a handful of times.

"I wouldn't have found it so fast, if not for Dick." He muttered.

"Master Richard has always been very bright."

Bruce smiled. "Yes. I need to go. Forward any calls from the kidnappers straight to me."

"Of course. Be safe."

Bruce jumped into the Batmobile and left the cave. Alfred stood a while after he had gone.

-/-

The door to the room opened. Sean entered with two of his men. Nathan and Ryan had been sleeping, but Dick was awake. He didn't intend on sleeping until he was out of that room. The other two boys woke and unconsciously moved back towards the walls.

Sean smiled at the boys. "Time for another update for your parents."

The boys were grabbed and pulled from the room. They were tied to the chairs again, the light turned on and half blinded them.

Sean dialed a number on his phone. "Mr. McCallister? There's a letter waiting for you on your doorstep. Follow the directions." He hung up the phone and called Ryan and Dick's families with the same message.

-/-

Alfred patched the call straight through to Bruce as soon as it came in.

Bruce took a slow breath and pulled over under the shadow of a bridge. "What's in the envelope, Alfred?"

"It says, _How about a bedtime story._ There's a web address." Alfred's mouth was dry.

"Tell it to me."

Alfred read it out to Bruce as he typed it into the car's computer. The website came up with live video feed of the boys tied to the chairs.

Sean smiled into the camera. "I can see that we all are here. Let's get started." He walked towards the boys and stood behind them. "Once upon a time, there were three little boys who were very far from home. They had gone to stay with a friend, but this friend didn't think their parents were taking the situation as seriously as they should. Because this friend has learned that someone has told the police. They went and told Gotham Police Department that their little boy has been taken and that there has been a ransom set for him.

"Now, this man told the boys' parents not to do that, but they didn't listen. So this man has to do what he promised." Sean took three syringes from his pocket and held them up. "This man still wants his money and he suspects that the parents still want their little boys back. So he, in all his generous kindness, will give the bad, bad parents one more chance."

He took Dick's arm and pushed up the boy's sleeve. Dick struggled, but one of the men held him still. Sean injected the contents of the syringe into Dick's arm.

"This, dear parents, is a slow acting poison. Most hospitals will be able to detect what it is with a simple blood test and will be able to administer the antidote. Unless." He grabbed Ryan's arm and injected the second syringe. "Unless you don't get them the antidote in time. Then they die." He took the last syringe and injected Nathan. "If these little boys don't get the antidote in twenty four hours, there will be three little funerals to plan."

Sean smiled and walked towards the camera. "And they lived happily ever after. Meet in the conference room of the Marlott hotel at eight in the morning with your bank account information ready. Sweet dreams." The feed shut off.

There was a sick coldness in the bottom of Bruce's stomach.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice broke through his thoughts.

"You saw?"

"Yes." He paused. "Maser Richard and the other boys will be all right."

"Start trying to trace where the video feed was coming from." He sped out from under the bridge, anger fueled him.

-/-

Dick leaned against the wall of the room. He shivered slightly. The other boys were silent, lost in their own thoughts. The knowledge of poison running through their veins, wondering when they'd start to feel it, how horrible it would be.

Ryan choked back a sob and ran a hand across his eyes. Dick had done his best to keep the other two calm, but there was only so much he could do without any answers. He knew Bruce was coming for them, knew that he wouldn't give up until everything was right again, but Dick had always hated the waiting.

The hours passed in silence. Ryan had fallen asleep, his head pillowed on his arms.

"Dick?" Nathan whispered.

He looked over at Nathan.

"Think we're gonna die here?"

"No." He was mostly sure of that fact anyway.

"My head sorta hurts, does yours?"

He shrugged. "Ever since I hit the floor, it's sorta hurt."

Nathan nodded. "Why'd you do that? Keep talking even after Sean told you to stop."

"Just part of a plan." He shifted. "You can get some sleep, if you want."

"What about you?"

"I'll keep watch." He wouldn't sleep, not until Batman had come.

-/-

Bruce drove slow past the buildings on the shipyard. The lights were off, the car nearly invisible. He didn't want to tip off anyone that he was in the area, didn't want Sean to think that someone had called Batman instead of calling the police.

The light from the police department blinked. Bruce pressed it to connect the call.

"Batman." Commissioner Gordon's voice came through over some static.

"Gordon." He kept his eyes on the buildings as he grew closer to the abandoned prison.

"You didn't tell me about the situation at the school. I had to hear it from the Chief, when he received a call from one of the parents."

"I'm a little busy right now, any way we can do this later?" He snapped.

"Scarecrow escaped from Arkam ten minutes ago. He was last seen heading towards city hall."

Bruce stopped the car and closed his eyes for a minute. "How bad is it?"

"It will get worse. A group of senators have stayed late to finish up a bill. I assume Scarecrow will want a few of his own laws passed."

"I'm on it." He swung the car around. _I'm sorry, Dick. I'm coming for you, just hold on._ "When it rains it pours." He muttered and took off into the night.

"Do you know where the boys are?"

He had forgotten that the Commissioner was still on the line. "I think so."

"I can send a team there."

"Any sign of the police and he kills them. I don't doubt he would." He sighed. "I wouldn't mind a little back up when I get back to the boys."

"Just let me know when."

"Thank you."

"We'll get him back."

Bruce went faster down the dark streets of Gotham.

-/-

Nathan had been right. Dick noted his headache was more than it was earlier. He wasn't entirely sure it was from the poison, wasn't even entirely sure it was poison Sean had given them. It could have been just a tactic to make sure his plans went accordingly, but from what Dick had figured out about Sean, it was mostly likely poison.

He opened one of the bottles of water and took a slow drink. Ryan opened his eyes and looked over at Dick.

"You all right?" Dick whispered.

"We're still here."

He nodded.

Ryan closed his eyes for a moment. "My head hurts."

"Just sleep some more."

Ryan buried his face in his arms again. First symptom of the poison was a headache. Dick wondered what would be next.

"Where are you, Bruce?" Dick whispered.


	5. Action

I don't own Batman or Robin or Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson. Though I wish I did. This idea sort of ambushed me, so I figured I should write it. Sorry for the long absence from fanfic…..hopefully this is the start of a return.

Sorry if there are typos, I have no editor. Also, I'm going to post this as fast as I write it, so that my attention doesn't waver and you don't end up with an unfinished story.

-ff-

Dawn was just approaching as Bruce raced through Gotham back to the shipyards. The situation with Scarecrow was taken care of, the psycho was back in Arkam. Scarecrow must have noticed something unforgiving and ruthless in the way Batman delt with him, because he didn't put up as much of a fight as he usually did.

Bruce was done playing games. He was done waiting for other men to call the shots. He was getting his son back and getting those other boys home now. Anger ran through him. There was nothing else that would stop him from getting to his son.

He hit the button to connect with the Commissioner.

"Gordon here."

"It's time. Here are the coordinates. Sean's men are well armed and I have no doubt that he would shoot the boys if he sees any sort of uniform." He ended the conversation before Gordon could say anything else.

He stopped the Batmobile a few hundred yards away from the building. He got out and took to the rooftops. He was silent, focused, deadly.

-/-

Nathan and Ryan slept, curled up on the cement floor. Dick stood to keep himself awake, he wouldn't let his defenses down, he had been trained better than that. His head pounded and he was cold. He figured it had been somewhere between six and eight hours since they were given the poison, if Sean was right, they had little more than fourteen hours left.

He felt something damp on his lip and brought his hands up. Blood darkened his fingers in the nearly dark room. His nose was bleeding. He didn't know if it was from getting hit in the face or from the poison, but either way it wasn't particularly good.

Ryan coughed and Dick turned to him. The younger boy sat up his hands at his face. Dick noticed a dark smudge on Ryan's cheek and had his answer as to what caused the nose bleed.

"Dick?" Ryan's voice was filled with fear.

"You're all right, just breathe. Stay calm. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded.

"Good." Good advice for all of them.

He heard keys in the lock and took a step back from the door. Sean appeared in the doorway, the light from the hall spilled in behind him.

"Good morning, boys, and how are we today?" He took a step towards Dick and thumbed the blood away from his face. "Right on schedule."

Dick pulled back, his jaw set in anger. He could take Sean right now, knock him down, take his gun…

As though Sean knew where the boy's thoughts were going. "I wouldn't, Richard. There are three men in the hall with guns ready. You wouldn't stand half a chance and you'd just get little Ryan and Nathan here killed. Don't play hero, boy." He gripped Dick's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Some boys, when scared, pull back. Others, like you, step forward. Something takes over in their heads, and they get stronger. Those are the boys who end up with a bullet between their eyes. What kind of boy are you, Richard?"

Dick lowered his head and slumped his shoulders. _Just play the part._

"Good boy." He looked at the other two in the room. "Come on, boys. Time to go get my money."

Two men stepped in and pulled Ryan and Nathan to their feet. As they were brought down the hall, Dick caught a glance of a fire door at the end. He could use that. They were once again tied to the chairs and the light aimed at them. The light made their headaches worse.

"My stomach hurts." Ryan looked over at Sean.

Sean smiled. "When you vomit, try to aim for the side. We want to keep you looking nice for your parents."

"Please, untie me."

"Not right now, son. We have work to do."

The light on the boys dimmed and a lamp near the camera went out. Sean stood and looked to one of his men.

"Go see what happened." Sean pulled a walkie-talkie from his waistband. "One, report."

There was only static on the other end.

Dick smiled to himself and began to wiggle his wrists free of the bonds. He knew that Batman had finally come. They would be all right.

Sean stood with two of his men near the door. This room was less soundproof then the one the boys were held in. Dick almost had one of his hands free. Ryan shifted uncomfortably in the chair, his face pale. When Ryan turned and vomited on the floor next to him, Sean only glanced back with a twisted smile. He didn't notice that Dick had his hands free of the restraints.

"One, report now." Sean was growing impatient.

The light faded a little again.

"Get those back up lights going." He snapped at one of his men.

Dick watched the men in the room as he worked the rope loose that was holding him to the chair. "Nate." Dick's voice was hardly a whisper. He kept the rope over him, to look like he was still tied.

Nathan looked over at met Dick's eyes.

"When I get your hands free, untie yourself and Ryan. Hide behind that big light until I get the door open. Understand?"

Nathan nodded once and shifted his hands towards Dick. He reached over and removed the rope around Nathan's wrists.

"Fuck." Sean punched the wall. "I'm going to go down and see what the hell is going on. If those boys so much as move, shoot them."

The boys were left with two men with guns. Dick could definitely work with those odds. The big light went out and two smaller lights lit the room, there were plenty of shadows to hide in now.

One of the men passed close to Dick. "Sir?"

He turned and looked at the boy. 

"My stomach r-really hurts." He took a shuddering breath. "Please, c-could I have some water?"

"Sorry, kid."

"Please." He sounded a second from crying and swallowed.

The man hesitated and that was all Dick needed. He jumped up and kicked the man square in the jaw. The man staggered back and Dick grabbed the gun from his holster before he fell. The other man at the door turned, but Dick already had the gun trained on him.

"Come on, kid." He reached for his walkie-talkie.

"I will shoot you." The scared, half sick kid from a second ago was gone. "Slide your gun to me. Now."

The man did as he was told. Dick toed it towards Nathan as he worked to untie Ryan.

"Get over next to your friend." Dick pulled the hammer back on the gun. "Don't make me ask you twice."

The man went over to the other who was still lying, dazed on the floor.

"Nathan, cover them with the gun while I tie them up." Dick didn't take his eyes off the men.

Nathan picked up the gun and Dick went forward with the rope. He started with the one still standing and then tied up the other. He took the walkie-talkies and a couple of knifes away from the men.

Dick didn't have time to think about how his head pounded or how his stomach suddenly clenched. He glanced back at Nathan. He was leaned against the wall, an arm around his stomach and his face pale.

"Nate, listen to me." He met Nathan's eyes. "You have to keep it together just a little longer. You need to be strong enough to get yourself and Ryan out of here. Can you do that?"

He swallowed and nodded.

"Good." Dick paused, glanced down at the men tied up.

Gunfire echoed out from the hall. They had to move now, or run the risk of ending up as murdered collateral.

Dick kicked both of the men in the head to knock them unconscious. "Do exactly as I say. Understand?"

Nathan and Ryan nodded. Ryan hardly looked able to walk under his own power, but he would have to.

"There's a fire escape door at the end of the hall. Take a right when you leave this room, follow the hallway until you get to it. Go out onto the fire escape. Nathan, keep that gun with you. Shoot anyone who isn't police. Got it?"

Nathan nodded, closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed.

Dick's stomach clenched again, but he ignored it. "I'm going to be with you, until you get to the door. Then I'm going to make sure nobody follows us." He moved to the door of the room and listened to the noise in the hall. "On three."

He took a slow breath. The gunfire was farther away. He cracked open the door, the hall was empty. He looked back at Ryan and Nathan.

"One. Two. Three."


	6. Fight

I don't own Batman or Robin or Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson. Though I wish I did. This idea sort of ambushed me, so I figured I should write it. Sorry for the long absence from fanfic…..hopefully this is the start of a return.

Sorry if there are typos, I have no editor. Also, I'm going to post this as fast as I write it, so that my attention doesn't waver and you don't end up with an unfinished story.

-ff-

Dick led them through the hall. He kept an ear out for footsteps or closer gunfire. For the first time in all of this, good fortune was with them. They got to the fire door and Dick cracked it open. In the street below he saw a few undercover police cars and smiled.

"Okay, climb out there. When you are able, make your way down." He pointed to the cars. "Those are the police, go to them."

Nathan leaned heavily on the wall, it was taking everything in him to keep from vomiting. "What about you?"

"I'm going to make sure nobody comes down this hall after you." He paused. "When you go out there, keep your hands up so the cops know you're not armed."

Ryan was pale and shaking. He didn't look like he'd be able to stay on his feet much longer.

Dick gripped Ryan's shoulders. "Just a little longer and this will be over. Okay?"

Ryan nodded. Dick smiled and went back down the hall. He stood at the corner so he could see Nathan and Ryan and also see if anyone was coming from the other direction. Dick heard Nathan cough and then vomit. His own stomach clenched in response and he swallowed hard. There wasn't time, not yet.

Footsteps came down the hall and Dick raised the gun. "Nate, Ryan. Go, now." He heard the fire door creak open. When Dick glanced back, they were gone.

One of Sean's men came down the hall, his gun raised. Dick stayed in the shadows, he didn't want to give his position away until he knew that Ryan and Nathan had half a chance. The man went to the room where the lights and camera was, saw the two unconscious and tied up men and knew something was wrong.

Time was up.

Dick moved forward and stayed to shadows. The man reached for his walkie-talkie.

"I wouldn't." Dick spat, his words hard.

The man fired and Dick rolled out of the way. It made his head pound and spin and his stomach churn. Dick looked up and fired the gun before the man could take another shot. The bullet went through the man's shoulder and he fell back. Dick shakily pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the man. He raised the gun and brought the handle down over the man's temple. The man was unconscious. Dick threw the gun and walkie-talkie down the hall.

Dick pushed himself to his feet and leaned against the wall. He took a slow breath and refocused. He had to do this, had to be sharp enough to get through this.

Another set of footsteps echoed in the hall and he raised the gun. His hands shook and it took effort to still them. The man appeared at the end of the hall and then ducked into a doorway. A bullet ricocheted off the wall and hit Dick's thigh before he could get out of the way. Pain shot up his leg and held him. His vision dimmed and he felt bile rise up from his stomach. He spat and took a breath to clear his head. He fired back along the same angle that the bullet came from and heard the gasp of pain from the man.

Dick slid down the wall, unable to stand any longer. He was too tired, too sick, too hurt. He just needed a second. He pressed his hand over the bullet wound in his thigh and winced at the pain. He knew he should get up and head for the fire door, he knew that he should take cover in a doorway, but he didn't have the strength to move just then.

He almost didn't hear the footsteps, which should have been a clue as to who it was. He drew his uninjured knee up and rested the gun to keep it steady. He took a slow breath and tightened his grip on the trigger.

"Dick, put the gun down. You're safe now." Bruce's words hit him like cool water.

The gun fell from his shaking hand. For a moment he felt younger and he wanted to be wrapped up in Bruce's arms and held like a child.

"Nathan and Ryan. They went out the fire door." Dick looked in the direction they had gone.

"They're in an ambulance."

Dick looked back at Bruce. "Promise?"

"They're safe, I promise." He rested a hand against Dick's cheek and the boy closed his eyes for a moment. "How do you feel?"

He opened his eyes. "Been better."

Bruce saw the blood from the gunshot and saw how pale his son was. With one smooth motion, he picked up the boy. Dick turned his face towards Bruce's shoulder and gripped the edge of the cape.

"You're okay, now." Bruce carried his son down the hall.

"What about Sean?"

"Haven't found him yet." 

Dick looked up at Bruce's face. "Will you stay here until you do?"

"What do you want me to do?"

He was torn between saying stay or saying get Sean. Bruce knew that, and he was equally torn.

Dick sighed. "Finish the job." He swallowed. "Batman?"

Bruce smiled, even after everything, Dick remember the rule of keeping identity secret.

"Put me down for a minute?"

"Dick?"

He sat up some in Bruce's arms. "Please."

Bruce carefully eased Dick to his feet. The boy bent at the waist and vomited onto the floor. He was shaking and weak and might have fallen if not for Bruce's strong arms around him.

"Easy, you're all right."

Dick took a slow breath and spit. He stood and eased the weight off his injured leg. Bruce knew the antidote had to be given to Dick soon, knew that the weakness and the sickness was from the poison, knew that the gunshot wasn't helping anything.

"Let's get you out of here." He picked up Dick again.

He whispered. "I knew you'd come."

"You made it easy, with those clues."

Dick smiled. "I had a good teacher."

When Batman came out of the building with Dick Grayson in his arms, police officers and paramedics ran to them. Commissioner Gordon ran over as Dick was placed onto a gurney and put into an ambulance.

"No sign of the leader. We have some of his men in custody." 

"There are at least three more men, unconscious, on the fifth floor." Bruce looked up at the building. "I'll bring in the leader."

Batman took off into the early morning shadows.

The ambulance pulled away and Dick half struggled against the straps to keep him still. They felt all too similar to the rope that had been around him.

"Hey, calm down, kid. You're all right." The paramedic brushed Dick's hair away from his face and loosened the straps some. "I heard the other boys didn't like them, either."

Dick looked up at him. "They're all right?"

"At the hospital already."

"Yeah?" He closed his eyes.

The paramedic smiled. "Yeah. They said you saved them."

"Didn't do anything, really."

"Not the way they tell it. Said you were a hero."

His eyes snapped open. "No. Heroes get people killed." He knew it wasn't true, but the adrenaline was still flooding his blood and he had heard that sentence so much.

"Kid, you got it all wrong. Heroes are the ones that keep people alive, keep hope alive."

Dick felt the poke of something in his arm. For a second he remembered the shot of poison and he tensed. He felt suddenly heavy and sleepy. He tried to fight it, but couldn't and was pulled into unconsciousness.


	7. Recovery

I don't own Batman or Robin or Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson. Though I wish I did. This idea sort of ambushed me, so I figured I should write it. Sorry for the long absence from fanfic…..hopefully this is the start of a return.

Sorry if there are typos, I have no editor. Also, I'm going to post this as fast as I write it, so that my attention doesn't waver and you don't end up with an unfinished story. A chapter or two after this, I think.

-ff-

Frustration mixed with worry as Bruce was unable to follow the trail that Sean took. He had gotten away. As much as that angered Bruce, what bothered him more was that he would have to tell Dick. He needed to see his son. Alfred had kept Bruce up to date with the information from the hospital, but Bruce wanted to be there when Dick woke.

Dick had to go into surgery to remove the bullet from his leg, but it was complicated by the poison in his veins. Even with the antidote, it was risky to mix all of that with anesthetic. Sean didn't lie, doctors were able to figure out the poison and get the correct antidote. Other than a headache that would last for a few days, there would be no lingering affects for the boys.

Bruce returned to the house, changed out of his Batman uniform and drove to the hospital. Commissioner Gordon had an APB out for Sean, but Bruce knew that if a criminal wanted to hide within the streets of Gotham it would be nearly impossible to find him.

Alfred sat at Dick's bedside when Bruce entered the room. Dick had oxygen running under his nose and a heart monitor beeped regularly above him. Several intravenous lines ran medication and fluids into him. He was pale and bruised. He looked younger, innocent and fragile.

"How is he?" Bruce kept his voice low.

Alfred brushed Dick's hair away from his face. "Stable. His breathing became very low during the surgery, but he's all right."

Bruce sat down and took one of Dick's hands between his own.

Dick wasn't sure where he was, it was just simply white. He was warm and calm, but he didn't know where he was. He closed his eyes, tried to remember. He felt a smooth, small hand across his forehead and a larger, rougher hand on his arm. He knew those hands.

"Mom. Dad." He breathed. He didn't want to open his eyes, for fear they would be gone. "I want to go home."

"I know." John Grayson tightened his grip on his son's arm.

"Someday, my little Robin." Mary Grayson brushed his hair back.

He was less warm now and pain ghosted through his head and around his leg. "Mom, dad?"

"I love you, son." John pulled his son close.

"Forever and ever, I love you." Mary pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Come on, Dick. Time to wake up." Dick knew that voice, too.

He forced his eyes open. The pain multiplied in his head and his leg. He took a short breath and groaned.

"Easy, son." Bruce cupped his hand along Dick's jaw.

He struggled to make his eyes focus. "Bruce?"

Bruce smiled. "Right here. How are you feeling?"

He shook his head slightly. He felt tears in his eyes, he wanted to go back with his parents, wanted to stay with them. He shivered and Bruce pulled the blanket up. Bruce had heard Dick's quiet pleas for his parents, something that the boy only asked for when he was exceptionally hurt or sick. He hadn't called out for them in a while.

A nurse came into the room, smiled when she saw Dick was awake and adjusted his pain medication. If she said anything, Dick missed it.

Dick forced his thoughts to clear and shifted. "How long?"

"Almost twelve hours."

He reached for Bruce's arm, he didn't want to feel alone. "I'm okay?"

"Yes."

His eyes slid closed, but he forced them open. He looked over at saw Alfred at his other side. "Alfred."

"Welcome back, Master Richard."

Dick moved up on the bed a little and winced as his leg moved.

"Easy." Bruce rested his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Nathan and Ryan?"

"They're fine. I heard they would be going home in the morning." He smiled. "You saved them. I'm proud of you."

"When can I leave?" He licked his dry lips.

Alfred held a cup of water for the boy and he took a few slow sips.

"A few days. Get some more rest."

Dick picked at a string on the blanket. "I was scared, after he gave us the poison and then it was morning and you still hadn't come." He looked up for a second.

"It's all right to be scared. I will always come for you. Always." He gripped Dick's arm.

The boy couldn't fight sleep much longer and he sunk back into the pillows. "Bruce?"

"Yes?"

His eyes blinked open for a minute. "Did you get Sean?"

Bruce hesitated. He swore to always tell Dick the truth, nothing could be gained from likes, but the boy needed to rest and Bruce didn't want his son to be afraid. "We will."

"I want to be there when you do."

"Okay. Now sleep." He smiled.

Alfred and Bruce stayed at Dick's bedside through the night. He slept fitfully between the pain and the dreams. Whenever he woke, Bruce would be the first thing he'd see.

"Bruce?"

He leaned forward in the chair. "What's wrong?"

Dick tried to figure out how to explain that he felt stupid for being afraid. He had gone up against some of Gotham's most insane villains, been hit and shot and stabbed, but Dick couldn't get rid of the fear that he could be taken again. One guy had him for less than twenty-four hours, and he couldn't shake it.

Dick sighed. "Nothing, sorry."

"What's going on?" Bruce met Dick's eyes.

"Just, I don't know. All this sort of scared me more than the other stuff." He muttered, still half asleep. "It's over, why-"

"Why doesn't it feel over?"

Dick nodded.

Bruce brushed Dick's hair back. "It will. When you're feeling stronger and when it's been a few more days, it will feel over."

"I keep dreaming about my parents." Dick sighed as he fell back asleep.

A quiet knock on the door drew Bruce from his thoughts. He turned and saw Elizabeth McCallister in the doorway.

He stood and met her in the hall. "How is Nathan doing?"

"Better." She smiled. "And Richard?"

"He'll be all right."

"Nathan told me it was your son who got them out, that Richard took down two of the men so the boys could escape." She met Bruce's eyes. "You must be very proud of him."

He looked in at Dick. "I am."

She sighed. "I'm so glad this is over."

_Not quite. _"Me, too."

"Would you please let Richard know that we are so grateful for what he did to help Nathan?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"I should be getting back. Have a good evening." She looked down at her watch and smiled a little. "Morning, I guess."

"You also."

He went back into the room and sat down next to Dick's bedside.

-/-

Dick was allowed to return home a few days later. He was given strict orders to rest and to stay off his leg as much as possible. He still had a slight headache, but other than that, he felt just fine. Bruce had been right, Dick was less afraid now. He was ready to go home and ready to move on.

Bruce came into the hospital room with some clothes for Dick to change into.

"Why did you pick that?" Dick picked up the pressed shirt and pants.

"We're not going straight home."

"Where are we going?"

Alfred came into the room. "I believe that would ruin the surprise, Master Richard."

Dick sighed and stepped into the bathroom to change. He limped heavily because of his leg, but it didn't hurt too bad unless he stood for a while or decided to run. He emerged a few minutes later wearing his own clothes rather than the hospital pants and gown. He felt more like he remembered. He imagined for a second how good it's going to feel to be wearing the Robin uniform again, when he can run without pain.

"Ready?" There's something behind Bruce's eyes, a secret.

Dick rolled his eyes. "I don't have much of a choice, do I." He smiles.

A nurse brought in a wheelchair and Dick looked over at Bruce.

"Hospital policy, Dick."

He sat down, but shot a glare at Bruce. He was brought out to the black car and helped into the backseat even though he didn't need it. Bruce slid in after him and they pulled away from the hospital.

Dick felt more at ease, the longer he was out of the hospital. Bruce could see him relax and that made him more confidant that Dick was closer to all right than not. Dick was watching the streets they were taking as he tried to figure out where they were going. Sometimes he used his training for things other than catching evil men.

"When am I going back to school?" Dick turned away from the window.

"Next week, if you're ready."

Dick rolled his eyes again. "I'm ready." He paused. "So, where are we going again?"

Bruce smiled and didn't answer.


	8. Surprises

I don't own Batman or Robin or Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson. Though I wish I did. This idea sort of ambushed me, so I figured I should write it. Sorry for the long absence from fanfic…..hopefully this is the start of a return.

Sorry if there are typos, I have no editor. Also, I'm going to post this as fast as I write it, so that my attention doesn't waver and you don't end up with an unfinished story.

Thank you all for the comments. It has been a great help in keeping up the momentum and motivation to finish this story for you.

-ff-

Dick reached up and unconsciously rubbed his temple. The action didn't go unnoticed.

"Your head still hurt?"

He met Bruce's eyes. "Not really."

"We can go home, if you want." For a moment, Bruce wondered if his plan really was the best thing for Dick at the moment.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, you can't hit at some surprise and then not do it." He smiled. "I want to see where we're going."

"You let me know if you need to head home."

He sighed. "I'm fine, Bruce. Really. Just a little sore, but I'd rather do something than rest."

The car headed through the streets and Dick continued to figure out where they were going. They ended up out of the city and headed in the direction of the fairgrounds.

Dick turned and looked at Bruce. "Haly?"

Bruce smiled. "They were in town for a few days. C.C. was asking after you. I said we'd swing by."

He was going home, even if it was just for an evening. The car parked and Dick nearly ran from the car.

"Hold on, you're not supposed to be running." Bruce rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm fine."

Bruce and Dick walked through the crowds of people towards the main tent. Dick was flooded with a rush of memories; the smell of the animal's bedding, the cotton candy and popcorn, the words yelled by the circus family. He remembered all of it.

"Little Dicky Grayson!"

Dick turned at the voice he knew so well.

C.C. Haly stood with his arms open to welcome back the boy. Before he knew it, he was wrapped up in C.C.'s arms, just like when he was kid.

C.C. held Dick back by his shoulders. "Christ, you've grown up. How are you doing?"

"I'm good." He glanced at the circus around him. "It's good to be here."

"Come on." And arm was thrown over Dick's shoulders. "We got you the best seats in the house."

There were more than a few new faces that Dick didn't recognize, but most of the people he remembered had remained. It took a while to get to the seats, people kept coming over to welcome back their own prodigal son.

Bruce smiled at his son's happiness. For a brief moment, he wondered if he could loose Dick back to the circus, but when the boy met his gaze, he knew there was nothing to worry about. As happy as Dick was and as much as the circus would always be his first home, he was a different person and he couldn't go back. He knew that.

They finally got to their seats just as the opening calliope was starting and the lights had dimmed. Dick hadn't seen many performances from where the rubes sit. He had always been waiting out of sight or under the bright glare of the spotlights. There was a dull ache in the center of his chest when he saw the pole and platforms for the flyers. He could remember the feel of that rope ladder on his hands so clearly, the cool roughness of the trapeze bar against his palms, the feeling of his father's hands around his wrists. It didn't hurt quite like he thought it would, it was more like visiting a wonderful memory or a dream.

Bruce watched Dick watch the acts. A smile was on the boy's face and just under the joy was the critical eye of a magician watching another's magic show. Dick laughed and cheered and gasped with the audience, even though he knew all the tricks and jokes.

When it came to the flyers, Bruce noticed his son tense just a little. He rested his hand on Dick's shoulder and squeezed gently.

Dick watched the flyers closer than he watched any other part of the show. He kept his eyes on the ropes, the pins, the bolts, the trapeze bars. His heart thudded in his chest and it wasn't from the daring stunts the flyers were spinning through. He remembered spinning and falling and catching like that, both worlds away and not all that different from the way he sometimes moved through Gotham. Then the act was over and everyone was still alive. He took a slow breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Of course it wouldn't end like that one fateful show.

"Are you all right?" Bruce's voice was low and close to Dick's ear.

He nodded. "Thank you for taking me here." He was tired, but it didn't matter, he was happy.

The crowd got to their feet and applauded as all the performers came out to the center ring. C.C. gestured towards the area where Dick was sitting and winked.

The crowd cleared out and all the conversations were about the favorite acts or the way the flyer turned in the air or the elephant that wiggled it's ears and bowed for the crowd. Dick and Bruce waited until most of the people had gone.

C.C. walked over and smiled up at Dick. "How'd you like the show?"

"It was good. They flyers were pretty good." 

He gripped Dick's hand. "Nobody is as good as you and your parents."

Dick smiled. "It's a good show, Haly, but you've always run a good one."

"I should get going, make sure the roustabouts are doing their job. We picked up a couple new ones. Don't stay away so long, Dicky."

He nodded. "I'll try not to."

C.C. winked again, pulled Dick into a one-armed hug and went over to a group of men moving the center platform.

A man coiling rope caught Dick's eye. He watched the man for a moment, unable to see his face, but also unable to shake the feeling that Dick knew the man somehow. The man turned and Dick's breath caught in his lungs. Sean.

"Dick?" Bruce rested his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"He's here." He whispered, his eyes locked on Sean.

Bruce looked up and saw the face that he had only seen before on screens, taunting him. Sean walked over to another man and laughed at something that was said. Anger burned in Dick's blood and he took a half step forward.

"We can't do anything now, let's go." Bruce guided Dick away.

"We have to get him. Can't let him go with Haly."

"Haly pulls out tonight. We'll get him then. I swear." Bruce continued to move Dick out of the tent. "I swear."

The car ride home was silent. Dick was angry at himself that he didn't do anything, that he didn't break free from Bruce's grip and beat the hell out of Sean. He was angry with Bruce for stopping him. He was angry that Sean would even dare to be a part of Dick's first home.

"I'm going on patrol with you, going to get him." Dick said through clenched teeth.

"You're not as quick or strong as you think you are. You still need time to heal. Your leg-"

Dick spun to face Bruce. "I'm going with you."

"We'll talk about it when we get home." Bruce's tone was firm and final.

Dick turned back to the window. If he wasn't going with Batman, then Robin would simply have to make a solo appearance.

Once home, Alfred was all too quick to get Dick up to his room and resting. The boy went along with it, he knew that if he was to go out that night, it would only be if he cooperated at the moment.

Dick stood at his window and looked at the freshly fallen night. Haly moved out at midnight, four hours away.

"Master Richard, you should be in bed." Alfred came into the room.

The boy started, something that never would have happened before the kidnapping. Dick cursed himself for the lingering fear and weakness. He had to get Sean, not only for justice, but for his own resolution. It had to be him.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm fine, Alfred." He limped over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Is Bruce still here?"

Alfred eyed the boy, all to familiar with Dick's tactics. "I believe he is down in the cave. Nothing you need to worry about. Get some rest, you've had a trying day and need to stay off your leg for a while."

Dick climbed into bed and let Alfred take care of him. Looks like Robin would be going solo after all.

"Rest well, Master Richard. I will be just a call away if you should need me."

"Could I stay up and read for a bit?" Dick bit his bottom lip.

"I don't see why not."

He smiled. "Thanks, Alfred."

Alfred rested his hand on Dick's shoulder and left the room. Dick waited a full ten minutes before he threw the blankets back and slipped out of bed.


	9. Coming Home

I don't own Batman or Robin or Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson. Though I wish I did. This idea sort of ambushed me, so I figured I should write it. Sorry for the long absence from fanfic…..hopefully this is the start of a return.

Sorry if there are typos, I have no editor. Also, I'm going to post this as fast as I write it, so that my attention doesn't waver and you don't end up with an unfinished story.

Thank you all for the comments. Here is the final chapter. Thank you so much for reading.

-ff-

Dick held his breath as he slipped into the hall. Inside the house, Alfred was just as silent and just as omnipresent as Bruce was on the streets of Gotham. If he could make it to the cave without being seen, it would be some sort of miracle. Dick smiled to himself, if he could make it to the Cave, it would be only because of his training and a little bit of luck. The boy had no desire to meet with Alfred's wrath just yet, that could wait after Sean had been taken care of.

Somehow, Dick made it down to the Cave without being seen. The rest would be easy, well, easier. He pulled on his Robin uniform, did his best to walk without a limp, jumped a few times to make sure he could without complete pain and went over to the motorcycle that had been his present for his fifteenth birthday.

Sure, most boys didn't even have access to driving the family car with their parent in the passenger seat, but most boys weren't out in the middle of the night fighting back against the plague of crime and evil on the streets of Gotham.

Dick had no illusions of not being tracked the instant his cycle hit the streets. He knew there'd be an APB out for him as soon as either Bruce noticed the cycle left the cave or Alfred noticed his absence, but it was far too late to go back to bed. He slid his helmet on, took a breath, smiled and sped out of the Cave.

The night air was cool and slightly damp as he raced down the streets. Adrenaline and happiness and determination flooded his blood and he finally felt back to his old self. He was once again that agile and immaculately trained young man who was raised on the dark streets of Gotham under the firm and vengeful hand of Batman. There was no stopping him and he would finish what he set out to do.

-/-

Alfred walked down the silent halls of the manner. He had a mug of hot tea on a tray for Master Richard if the boy was not yet asleep. He knocked on the boy's bedroom door and heard no answer.

Slowly he pushed open the door and saw the empty bed. "Master Richard, you will be the death of me."

He turned on his heel and went down to the cave. He paused for a moment and hit the communication link to Bruce.

"Alfred." Bruce's gravelly voice came over the speaker.

"Master Richard is not at the house. I believe his uniform and motorcycle are missing as well." Alfred's hand was clenched in a fist, the only sign of his anger at the breaking of the rules.

Bruce sighed. "I can guess where he's going."

"Please make sure he is safe. He is not fully recovered nor up to his usual speed." The anger was simply just misdirected worry, Alfred knew that.

"I'll let you know when we're on our way home." Bruce ended the call before Alfred could say anything else.

Alfred turned and went back up to the house to wait.

-/-

Dick stopped his motorcycle in a deep shadow of the parking lot. Most of the smaller tents of Haly's Circus had already been packed up. All that remained were the animals' cages and the main tent. Men worked quickly and efficiently over the entire grounds. Nobody noticed Dick as he leapt from shadow to shadow. He remembered the nights where they pulled out of town, remembered how everyone would help until it was done. Even the children of the performers had jobs to do, nobody was allowed to sleep until everything was packed away and the only things left on the grounds were a few flyers and half empty popcorns.

His leg throbbed regularly as he moved, but it was nothing he needed to worry about. He had worked with worse, besides, he had a job to finish.

"Oy, rube, coil that rope!" Timmo, the strong man yelled.

All new people taken in by the circus were 'rubes' until they either found their place as a performer or a worker. Even then, the name sometimes stuck until a batch of new rubes were added.

"I'm on it." Sean yelled back.

"Sometime tonight. We leave in a cuppla hours, with our without you!" He laughed.

Dick's attention focused at the sound of Sean's voice. Finally he was wearing the right uniform to do what he had wanted to do the entire time. He moved as silent as the shadows he kept to until he was a few feet away from Sean.

Sean struggled to coil the heavy rope that was tangled at his feet. He cursed under his breath.

"Heard you like to kidnap little boys." Dick hissed.

Sean turned, his eyes wide was he tried to peer into the darkness.

Dick moved around so he was behind Sean once again. "Like to poison them and blackmail their parents for money. You thought you got away with it."

"You got me confused with someone else."

"Don't be a hero, boy, heroes only get people killed." Dick saw the brief flash of fear in Sean's eyes. "Well this hero is only gonna get you killed."

Sean pulled out a gun from the waistband of his jeans. He turned from shadow to shadow as he searched for the body to go with the voice.

"You think if you shoot that, the new friends you made will come help you? You're just a rube, a bit of trash stuck under the truck." It was almost too easy. "Until you prove yourself, they would just as soon be rid of you than take you along."

Sean cocked the gun. "Perhaps, but I'm a damn good shot and they won't help you either."

Dick stepped out from the shadow. "You'd be surprised."

Sean wheeled around to face him. The gun was held level with Dick's eyes. The boy didn't even so much as blink, he even smirked.

"From this distance, I can't miss." Sean thought he had won.

"Neither can I."

In less time than it took Sean to blink, Dick had dove forward and knocked Sean off his feet. The gun tumbled away into the tall grass and the night. Sean rolled, the breath knocked from his lungs. He landed on his back and gasped for breath.

Dick placed a foot over Sean's chest and pressed down. "Apologize, Sean."

"I'm sorry." The words were forced out in a gasp for breath.

"Say you'll never do it again."

His face was flushed with the effort to breathe. "Never."

Dick was aware of the people gathered along the edges of the tents that watched. He had been right, nobody had stepped in to help Sean. For a moment, Dick felt as tired as he should have been, he had just gotten out of the hospital that morning.

The man twisted under Dick's foot, but the boy pressed down harder to keep him still. In a last ditch effort to survive, Sean swung a fist up and caught Dick's thigh. If the boy wouldn't have had a bullet wound a few days old, it wouldn't have brought him down like it did. He went sprawling off to the side as pain like fire wrapped around his leg.

Sean rolled to his feet, a hand pressed against his chest. Dick knew he had to get up, knew he had to get the situation back under control. This was his fight and he damn well was going to finish it. Sean grabbed Dick's ankle and started to pull the boy over.

Dick waited until he was pulled close and then fought like he was trained. Sean was pinned beneath him a few seconds later. Dick pressed his knees into Sean's elbows and watched the man squirm.

"This is for Ryan." He punched Sean across the face. "And this is for Nathan." He hit him again. Blood poured from Sean's nose and he fought for consciousness. "And this is for Richard." He hit him again. His leg burned with pain and he had the faint suspicion that one of the stitches had broken. He raised his arm to punch again.

"Robin."

Dick knew the voice behind him and didn't look forward the conversation they would be having later.

"The police are on the way to take him into custody." Bruce walked over and helped Dick to his feet.

The boy then heard the distant sirens grow closer. The crowd of people around the edges had stepped back upon Batman's arrival.

Bruce met the eyes of C.C. Haly. "Make sure this man is taken in by the police. Don't let him get away."

C.C. nodded. "Yes, sir. Timmo, tie him up."

Timmo stepped forward with a rope and a smile.

"Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure." Bruce turned with Dick following behind.

"Batman." C.C. called after him.

Bruce paused.

"Thank you."

Bruce and Dick disappeared into the dark and the shadows.

The Batmobile was parked next to Dick's motorcycle. Bruce eyed the boy. "Can you get yourself home, or do you need to ride with me."

Dick kept his chin up and his eyes hard. "I can get back. I had to do this."

"We'll talk about it later." Bruce got into the Batmobile and drove away.

Dick took a slow breath and started his cycle.

-/-

Bruce sat in the library, once again in civilian clothes. Dick came into the room with Alfred's hand around his arm as support. The boy eased into a chair, a faint grimace of pain flickered across his face. Alfred had put a fresh bandage on the wound and a piece of tape to hold the pulled stitch. Dick would be fine.

Alfred set a cup of tea in front of Bruce and Dick before he sat down in a chair himself. Dick's jaw was set hard and stubborn, he raised his eyes up to meet Bruce's.

"Would you like to just yell at me, resulting in my imminent grounding and ban from Robin, or would you like me to explain first?"

Bruce didn't move. Anyone could have mistaken his relaxed pose for something passive, but Dick knew better. Finally, Bruce leaned forward.

He took a drink of tea and set the cup down. "What you did was foolish, arrogant and dangerous. You could have injured yourself further, could have gotten yourself killed." His words were deceptively calm. "You put Haly's Circus at risk, had Sean fired his gun or gotten away from you."

Shame and guilt burned somewhere above Dick's stomach and just below his heart. He wanted to lower his eyes, but didn't.

Bruce sighed. "But I know why you did what you did."

"It wasn't just to get Sean for what he had done." Dick muttered and looked away to reach for his tea.

"It wasn't?"

"That was part of it." He took a drink and looked somewhere just to the left of Bruce's shoulder. "But mostly I didn't want him leaving with my h – with Haly and his circus family. I didn't want him able to hurt any of those people." Dick's cheeks warmed with embarrassment.

Both Bruce and Dick knew that the boy had almost said "home" when he was speaking of the circus.

Nobody spoke for a while. Alfred stood and took the cups of cold tea away into the kitchen.

Bruce looked at his son. "You are grounded for a month, if you are not at school or home, then you are with me. You are grounded from being Robin until your leg is fully healed. Fully healed."

"Yes, sir." Dick had expected that.

"Go to bed."

Dick eased himself to his feet and limped from the room. He paused in the doorway and glanced back at Bruce. "Bruce?"

He looked up.

"I want you to know, I am home. Here. This is my home." He lowered his gaze and went up to bed.

Bruce smiled a little to himself because there was a moment, when he was sitting next to his son at the circus, when he didn't wonder if Dick would chose them over him.

Dick stood in his room and looked at his reflection in the mirror. There was a time when he was _Little Dicky Grayson_, but that was a lifetime ago. He was now Robin and that was something he had earned, not something he was born into. As much as he missed the world that knew him as Little Dicky Grayson, he belonged to the one that knew him as Robin. And he would protect that world, both of them.


End file.
